LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2013 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Wednesday 2nd September 2015' * Alexandra Park: no sign of Wryneck, but Pied Flycatcher, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 2+''' Common Redstart', Fly-over '''Tree Pipit', Lesser Whitethroat, Reed Warbler, 2 Swallow (David Callahan, Gareth Richards, et al). * Brent Reservoir: 2 Yellow Wagtails over 07.15 (Andrew Self) Saturday 5th September is our Autumn Bird Count Day. Come along and help us beat last year's total of 79 species (Welsh Harp Conservation Group). * 'Tuesday 1st September 2015' * Alexandra Park: Wryneck still present, flushed from anthills on scrubby slope above cricket pitch; also Pied Flycatcher, Spotted Flycatcher, 2+''' Common Redstart', Lesser Whitethroat, 3+ Common Whitethroat, 2+ Chiffchaffs in cricket scrub, Common Buzzard over west mobbed by 7 Ring-necked Parakeets, 6 Swallow (David Callahan, James Palmer, et al); Wryneck still in Cricket Scrub 10.30 am (BirdGuides). Kingfisher, Wood Green Reservoir (Mike Benyon); Wryneck also seen briefly at 15.05 in Cricket scrub (Nick S) * Beddington Farmlands: '''Black-tailed Godwit' 1, Ringed Plover 1, Dunlin 3, Snipe 2, Greenshank 3, Green Sandpiper 5, Common Sandpiper 3, Swift 1, Hobby 1, Sand Martin 5, Swallow 5, House Martin 25+, Yellow Wagtail 1, Grey Wagtail 3, Pied Wagtail 10+, Whinchat 2, Redstart 1, Spotted Flycatcher 1, Sedge Warbler 4, Reed Warbler 1, Blackcap 10, Lesser Whitethroat 3, Common Whitethroat 4, Chiffchaff 15+, Willow Warbler 5, Goldcrest 1. Also migrant Lepidoptera: 1 Painted Lady, 1 Vestal, 1 White-point , pics here: http://peteralfreybirdingnotebook.blogspot.co.uk/2015/09/migrants-etc.html * Borehamwood, A1 Barnet Bypass: queuing for Stirling Corner roundabout when adult Grey Wagtail flew across my car bonnet and landed on roof of car next to mine (Andrew Haynes). * Brent Reservoir: 5 Lapwing, 2 Green Sandpiper, 8 Common Sandpiper & 1 Swift (Andrew Self) * Crayford Marshes and Thames Foreshore: 8 Little Egret, 8 Grey Heron, 7 Teal, 2 Sparrowhawk, Buzzard, Hobby, 4 Common Sandpiper, 3 Greenshank, 12 Ringed Plover, Lapwing, Yellow-legged Gull, 30 Swallows, 22 House Martin, Sand Martin, Wheatear, Sedge Warbler, Reed Warbler, c150 Goldfinches plus 1 Grey and 6 Common Seal (Ralph Todd). * Dreyden Road paddock, Welling: Spotted Flycatcher in Tit flock with at least 4 Blackcap, 2 Willow Warbler, $ Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) * East India Dock Basin: 4 Teal, Cormorant 1 sinensis metal ringed bird yesterday and today on the pier ringed as a pullus 30.05.2014 on Tyreholm Island East (Baltic) Denmark - 901km - 249 degrees WSW, 1 Sparrowhawk high South, 3 Blackcap, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 7 Reed Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff (N P Senior) 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 1 Garden Warbler, 1+ Willow Warbler, 2 Common Whitethroat early evening (John Archer) * Foots Cray Meadows: 1-2 Kestrel, Kingfisher, 4+ Swallow, 4+ House Martin, 15+ Blackcap, 4+ Whitethroat, c30 Chiffchaff in a bewildering variety of colours, 4+ Goldcrest, 5+ Bullfinch inc 2 juvs (Ian Stewart, Ralph and Brenda Todd) * Greenwich Park: Willow Warbler, Spotted Flycatcher, Pied Flycatcher, Common Redstart, all a bit elusive; also 5 House Martins (Joe Beale) *KGV Res: Redhead Smew, two Egyptian Geese, 3 Little Egret, two Common Terns, 15 Common Sandpipers, Kingfisher, Wheatear, 3 Grey Wagtail (Sean Huggins) *Lamorbey Park: juv Green Woodpecker, 1+ Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 8+ Goldcrest, Siskin over, 2 Jackdaw (Ian Stewart) *Leyton Flats: 5 Siskin (Pete Betts) * Leyton Waterworks NR: m & f Common Redstart, Spotted Flycatcher, juv Pied Flycatcher, Garden Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Common Whitethroat all around wildlife garden (Stuart Fisher) * Mudchute Park: 2 Common Redstart still in paddocks/allotment hedge 9.20am, Spotted Flycatcher on nature trail (Sean Huggins) late afternoon - 3 Common Redstarts (2 males 1 juv./female) Paddocks, 4 Spotted Flycatchers (3 Paddocks, 1 Globe Rope Walk), 1 Pied Flycatcher - Paddocks, 1 Whitethroat, 3 Willow Warblers, 4 Chiffchaffs (N P Senior) * Oxlease & Castle Wood: Hobby & 2 Blackcap by Rangers' office. 2 Spotted Flycatcher in tit flock with several Willow Warbler & Chiffchaff, between Severndroog Castle and the car park (Conrad Ellam) * Purfleet: 21 Ringed Plover, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Wheatear between Purfleet and Rainham Marshes (Fraser Simpson) * Rainham Marshes: m''' Common Redstart''' & juv Mediterranean Gull in Aveley Bay; Tree Pipit east over visitor centre at 0807 (Fraser Simpson) * Regent's Park: 2 Hobby's, 3m Common Redstarts, 'Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Common Whitethroats, '''7 Spotted Flycatchers, Pied Flycatcher '(Tony Duckett). * Richmond Park: NW section - ad fem Peregrine low over, Hobby, 2 Skylark, Wheatear, 10 Mistle Thrush, Lesser Whitethroat, 8 Whitethroat, 4 Blackcap, Willow Warbler, c20 Chiffchaff, also 8 Skylark at Crown Field (J.Wilczur) *Sewardstone Marsh: '''Whinchat on west edge of Pattypool Mead at 0855 (Martin Shepherd) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Sparrowhawk, Hobby seen twice firstly south with prey then circling high about 2 hours later, Peregrine, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Grey Wagtail SW, Willow Warbler, Blackcap, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, several unidentified hirundines E (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup Place: Common Redstart '''1st winter male around scrub by allotments behind Suffolk Road (my first site record), Common Buzzard 14.30 went into steep dive into area of Cray Wanderers FC but not seen again, 2+ Swallow, 5 Pied Wagtail 2 juv, Garden Warbler, 2+ Blackcap, 4 Bullfinch (Ian Stewart) * Walthamstow Marsh: Wheatear and 2 Yellow Wagtail in paddocks, '''Whinchat '''North Marsh, 5+ Willow Warbler, 12+ Blackcap (Stuart Fisher) * Woodlands Farm: '''Pied Flycatcher in willows next to pond, Whitethroat & several Chiffchaff behind wood pile, (Conrad Ellam) + Buzzard reported by farm staff * Woolwich Common: Redstart, Spotted Flycatcher, 3 Whinchat, '''3 Whitethroat (Conrad Ellam) * Wormwood Scrubs: 4 Whinchat, 1 (possibly 2) Tree Pipit in Meadow, 12+ Blackcap, 4+ Whitethroat (Bill Haines). * Wanstead Flats: '''Wryneck (south of Long Wood in brooms); 11 Whinchat, 5 Common Redstart, 5 Wheatear, 2 Pied Flycatcher, 8 Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Tree Pipit, 6 Yellow Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 2 Meadow Pipit, 10 + Swalllow, House Martin, 8 Lesser Whitethroat, 20 + Common Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, 4 Willow Warbler, 25 Gadwall, Sparrowhawk, 4 Kestrel, Little Owl, 1st winter Yellow-legged Gull (Wanstead Birders et al) *Wanstead Flats: Wryneck still present in brooms at 6.45pm ,4 Spotted Flyctcher,Kestrel, Song Thrush.(G.Gram) Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}